Idol Talk: Miryoku Fujihana
"Well, hello, everyone. This is Miryoku Fujihana's Idol Talk. Let's begin." Introduction "Once again, my name is Miryoku Fujihana. My fans and friends call me Miru or Mirun. Only my closest of friends are allowed to call me Mi-chan. Why? Well, the nickname is too cutesy unlike my other nicknames! I'm also called the Charming Beauty and the Graceful Flower which are well-deserved names for me. My parents are the reason why I enrolled into Shooting Star Academy. My modeling skills really shine here than anywhere else." "My favorite brand? Well, it's Peacock's Charm. It's created by my favorite designer Barbara Maki. I just adore her designs! I just wish that she would choose me to be the representative of Peacock's Charm. My favorite genres of music are J-pop and hip-hop. My favorite idol groups are Visual Kei Stardust Pixies and Fresh Colored Clovers 4 or VKSP and FCC4 for short. VKSP is so cool and full of glam! I even had an autographed poster of the leader of the group, Stardust AKA Masuyo Hoshikuzu. I believe a certain big fan of VKSP has been trying to trade me her merchandise for it. Oh, which one of the two is better? Well, I prefer FCC4 because of their wonderful blending of J-pop and hip-hop. I have no favorite member because all of them are equally wonderful. I listen to the group on my radio. If you want to know, it's blue, green, and purple." Aikatsu! Passion Stars I have many students that look up to me in Shooting Star Academy and I have a lot of fans that admire me, so I have to keep up my image. I have a few strict "rules" that I follow to keep up my idol image up: 1. Do not eat sweet food in public. 2. Do not eat fast food in public. 3. Do not drink soda in public. 4. Do not carry stuffed animals around in public. But I order and enjoy these things in the privacy of my room. Ah! Don't tell anyone! It's a secret! Shhh! I take idoling and modeling seriously, and I only smile for my fans and the public. That's always how I've been, until I met the two new students. The energetic, playful girl is named Gekijou Nakamura. Oh, a Nakamura is here at this school?! I feel honored to have someone from this talented, famous family attend this very school! The calm, focused girl is named Naomi Inoue. I've had heard of her story; it's sad, really. She wants her family restaurant to become successful like it was before. I truly hope that she succeeds to become its image girl! They seem to be roommates and good friends. But how? I know that they're friends, but how? They are so completely different to each other! Wait... I think their differences are why they are such good friends. I worry that the two might hold each other back and go on their separate ways. W-what? They are still together, but how? Their bond, maybe? The fact that they have fun and smile for others, and not just for their fans and the public? Maybe I should relax a bit more and perhaps I could find a friend or two--maybe even more!--that I can connect. I decided to connect with Manami Hanae. She's the youngest student here at SS Academy. She's a sweet, adorable, and genuine girl. Manami-chan and I are so different yet we have become good friends, just like Naomi and Gekijou. Ever since I've befriended Manami-chan, Naomi, and Gekijou, I've become much more relaxed than I was before. Madeline Sycamore's Transfer to Shooting Star Academy There's a transfer student at our school. It's not just any transfer student. It's the world-renowned idol named Madeline Sycamore. I have seen her perform; she's extremely talented. I would be so honored to meet her! I've seen her before on TV, but never in person. This is really exciting for me! Interview Star sign?: Taurus. Favorite foods?: Well...I prefer fast food and sweet foods. My favorite fast food restaurant is Mr. Donald's House and I usually order a large Donald cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and pickled radish with a large order of French fries, a medium Pop Cola, a small Donald hot fudge sundae, and a medium strawberry milkshake. My favorite desserts are macaroons, banana splits, ice cream sundaes, and doughnuts. What's your idol specialty?: Modeling. I have received many requests from many people to do modeling jobs. I also model my favorite brand Peacock's Charm for Barbara Maki who is the designer of the brand. I am also her muse. How did you come up with your Natural Idol Image?: I came up with it when I first decided to wear Peacock's Charm coords. Barbara-san complimented me on how splendide I was and how she wanted me to be her muse someday. Category:Idol Talk